1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the carrying of children by adults and larger persons than the carried child. More particularly the invention relates to a device configured to provide and interface between the carrying person and the carried child and to provide hands-free but very secure seating to a child occupying a seat atop the shoulders of an adult. The device provides a safer and more comfortable experience to both child and the carrying-adult through the provision of strategically positioned and configured seat padding and retaining straps.
2. Prior Art
The carrying of children, especially toddlers, upon the shoulders of an adult or older sibling, has been a favorite mode of transport for the carried child throughout history. For the child, it is a chance to see the world from an entirely different perspective than walking, as well as a chance to rest small legs which must work twice as hard to keep up with walking adults.
For the adult carrying the child, it is a mode of carrying the child to keep the child safe and above potential harm which might lurk on the ground. For example, it is also very helpful when walking in crowded places where the child may get stepped on or separated from the adult, like busy transportation terminals, amusement parks, etc. It is also an easy manner to take control of the child's movement, without having to order the child, since most children willingly and enthusiastically jump at the chance to ride above the crowd on the parent's shoulders.
However, for child and carrying-adult alike, the duration the child occupies the elevated position riding upon the shoulders, can be inversely proportional to the pleasurable nature of the ride to both. For the carrying adult, the weight of the child upon their shoulders, and need to use their hands to control and balance the child, can tend to cause muscle exertion and strain. Additionally, the compressive nature of the weight of the child bearing against the adults shoulder and neck muscles and bones, and the continual force of the child pulling on their head or neck to maintain themselves upright, can be a source of pain and discomfort significant enough to cause a discontinuance of the ride.
For the child, a bony adult can make for a rough ride. Further, for smaller children who may lack the muscle strength and coordination to hold their backs erect and the legs properly positioned over the shoulder, the ride can be uncomfortable, unbalanced, and even scary.
This fear may not only be a problem with the child. The carrying adult of small children may be continually in fear of the child losing their grip or balance and sliding off or falling backward out of their line of sight. Or, the non carrying adult walking with them may have the same fear since they have no feedback as to the child's dexterity and sense of balance. While carrying a child on ones shoulders has been practiced throughout history, concern of the carrier, non carrier, and child, as well as the duration of the ride, can cause the experience to be less than desirable.
Conventionally, carrying a child on the shoulders has often required the holding of the child's ankles by the carrier's hands, wherein the child is stabilized and generally prevented from falling backwards. However, a slip of the hands by the adult carrier while the child is leaning backward can have serious results.
Moderately complicated framed carrying devices have also developed and been employed, wherein the child is placed in the framed carrying device and the carrying apparatus is fitted on the carrier's back or shoulders. An example can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,746,044; 6,098,856; and 6,561,394.
However such conventional framed carrying devices are often heavy, cumbersome, and not easily portable. Further these and similar devices unnecessarily fully support the back and upper body of the child, when it is conventionally only required to secure the child at their ankles. In addition, these devices which fully support the child's back are intended for carrying young children or infants who may not have the muscle strength or coordination to support themselves in an upright seated posture, however since they are substantially rigid, they can become a proverbial pain in the neck for the adult or carrying person.
As such there is a continuing and unmet need for a child carrier device employable for carrying a child atop the shoulders of an adult or larger child, which eliminates the need for a bulky, rigid, heavy and cumbersome frame. Such a device should still provides a secure and comfortable ride for the adult and child. Such a device should employ flexible members such as webbing type straps to provide a flexible yet sturdy framework which can be engaged about the users upper body and shoulders.
Further, such a device should employ means to secure the ankles of the child when in the carrying position atop the users shoulders to eliminate the need to hold the ankles with upraised arms. Additionally, such a device should provide a seat configuration and child adult interface, to further aid in wider distribution the weight load about the users for improved comfort and ease of use. Further, in an as-used position, such a device should be hands free for the carrying adult, while extremely secure for the carried child thereby elevating anguish on the part of both. Still further, it is preferred that such a device should be employable with young children who are developed enough to maintain themselves in an upright seated posture without the aid of a full back rest.
Still further, such a device should be provided in both a full system of flexible members for carrier-engagement as well as a kit to retrofit the shoulder harnesses already owned and used by carrying adults such as backpacks.
The forgoing examples of related art and limitation related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive, and they do not imply any limitations on the invention described and claimed herein. Various limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the specification below and the accompanying drawings.